My First
by pinkupinkuunyu
Summary: Akibat kelalaian orang tuanya Luhan dan Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak seumuran mereka. Apakah itu? :D It's Hunhan and little bit Taoris. GS for Luhan and Tao.


Dua orang anak kecil tengah duduk di ruang tengah sebuah apartemen sambil saling melirik satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung. Kedua anak berumur 12 tahun itu hanya duduk diam mendengarkan suara-suara—yang menurut mereka aneh—yang berasal dari kamar sang _appa_ dari si bocah laki-laki.

"Sehunnie, sebenarnya itu suara apa sih?" _yeoja_ kecil cantik bermata rusa mengawali pembicaraan.

Bocah laki-laki yang bernama Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "_Molla_ Luhannie, eum—bagaimana kalau kita mengintip saja?"

_Yeoja_ bernama Luhan itu mengangguk setuju. Dengan berjingkat mereka menuju pintu kamar _appa _Sehun, beruntung ada lubang kecil di pintu sehingga mereka bisa sedikit mengintip. Sehun yang berinisiatif mengintip lebih dulu.

"Akh—Kris _faster_—"

Suara–suara semacam itu terdengar lebih keras.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya kembali menghadap Luhan, menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Luhan.

"Ehm—aku melihat _eomma_-mu sedang berada diatas _appa_-ku," kata Sehun jujur, membuat Luhan semakin kebingungan.

"Hah? Mereka bermain kuda-kudaan? Seperti anak kecil saja," kata Luhan menyimpulkan. Kini ia yang bergantian berjongkok di depan pintu. Gilirannya mengintip.

Kali ini yang dilihat Luhan adalah Kris—_appa_ Sehun—sedang memasukkan yang menurut Luhan alat kelaminnya ke vagina _eomma_-nya, membuat _yeoja_ setengah baya bermata panda itu mendesah keras. Luhan benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya mereka sedang melakukan apa sih?

"Kenapa _appa_-mu memasukkan itu ke dalam _eomma_-ku ya?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Memasukkan apa?" Sehun kebingungan. Luhan menunjuk bagian depan celana Sehun.

"Tapi sepertinya itu menyenangkan, _eomma_ sepertinya keenakan," kata Luhan asal. Sehun jadi penasaran, ia mengintip lagi, dan apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Sepertinya kegiatan mereka sangat menyenangkan sehingga mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba Luhannie?" usul Sehun bersemangat. Luhan mengangguk setuju dan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menuju kamar Sehun.

"Bagaimana cara memulainya Hunnie?" Luhan kebingungan.

"Mungkin kita harus melepas baju kita dulu," Sehun berkata sambil melepas seluruh seragam sekolahnya, termasuk celana dalam spidermannya. Menunjukkan kejantanan kecilnya yang sudah berdiri, mungkin gara-gara melihat kegiatan panas _appa_-nya.

"Hunnie, kenapa itu-mu berdiri begitu?" tanya Luhan sambil agak merona. Entah kenapa ia malu, baru kali ini ia melihat barang pribadi milik lawan jenisnya.

"Entahlah, tadi ketika kita mengintip rasanya celanaku jadi menyempit, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sekarang ayo lepas bajumu."

Luhan mengangguk dan melepas semua bajunya. Terihatlah tubuh mungilnya yang mulus dan payudaranya yang sudah mulai terbentuk. Sehun meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa kejantanannya semakin keras.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

Entah insting darimana Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Menyesap bibir mungil itu dengan gemas. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut berusaha mengimbangi Sehun setelah merasa bahwa yang mereka lakukan menyenangkan.

Tangan Sehun bergerilya menuju payudara Luhan, meremas payudara kecil itu dengan gemas. Luhan mengerang tertahan di sela ciuman mereka, kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Kenapa Sehunnie meremas dadaku?" taya Luhan takut. Ia menutupi dadanya dengan cemas. Tapi sepertinya hal itu membangunkan jiwa mesum yang ada dalam diri Sehun.

"Itu terasa enak kan Hannie, biarkan aku melanjutkannya," kata Sehun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan mulai meremas buah dadanya lagi.

Kemudian bukan hanya tangannya lagi yang menikmati payudara Luhan, mulutnya juga tidak mau kalah. Dihisapnya payudara itu seperti ketika ia meminum susu _eomma_-nya dulu.

"Ahh—jangan dihisap seperti itu—" desah Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak memedulikannya, ia terus menerus menghisap dan juga meremas payudara kecil Luhan secara bergantian.

"Aku merasa basah di bawah sana—" racau Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kewanitaan Luhan, kemudian menyentuhnya. Memang terasa basah disana.

"Jangan disentuh begitu—ahh—" Luhan mendesah lagi. Sehun sepertinya mulai menyukai desahan Luhan. Ia kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lebih liar lagi sehingga desahan Luhan menjadi lebih kuat.

"Ini enak kan? Teruslah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu Lu, aku suka," kata Sehun sebelum mulutnya menyambar lagi payudara Luhan disaat tangannya masih sibuk mengerjai vagina Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa meremas seprai atau menjambak rambut Sehun untuk melampiaskan sensasi yang dirasakannya. Ia merasa aneh tapi juga enak secara bersamaan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana, aku mau pipis Hun—aahhhh," dengan desahan panjang Luhan mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Ia merasa lemas. Sehun merasakan ada cairan lengekt menyembur di tangannya. Tanpa merasa jijik ia menjilatinya, menurutnya terasa manis.

Melihat keadaan Luhan yang masih terengah sambil mengangkang lebar seperti itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan. Ia ingin segera mencoba memasuki kejantanannya ke dalam Luhan.

Ia memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Luhan yang masih berkedut. Dengan perlahan memasukannya ke dalam.

"Ah—itu sakit—" jerit Luhan saat penis Sehun sudah masuk sempurna. Sehun melihat darah keluar dari kewanitaan Luhan, ia merasa takut.

"Lu, kau berdarah, bagaimana ini?" Sehun baru saja hendak mengeluarkan kembali penisnya tapi ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Coba kau bergerak sepeti _appa_-mu tadi, siapa tahu sakitnya bisa berkurang," pinta Luhan lemah. Ia masih berusaha menahan sakitnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan, menariknya keluar kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan lebih dalam. Sehun baru pernah mengalami hal semacam ini seumur hidup, rasanya nikmat sekali, kejantanannya serasa diremas dan terasa hangat. Ia ingin bergerak lebih cepat tapi ia takut Luhan kesakitan.

"Ah—disana Hun—" racau Luhan.

Sehun kebingungan. "Disana apanya?"

"Kau sodok disana tadi, lebih dalam, itu terasa enak," kata Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menuruti Luhan, memasukinya lebih dalam dan Luhan mendesah keras. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi. Kemudian Luhan meminta Sehun bergerak lebih cepat, dengan senang hati Sehun bergerak brutal merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar.

"Lebih cepat Hun-ah, aku sepertinya mau pipis lagi—"

"Ah—aku juga—"

Mereka bergerak berlawanan arah dan semakin cepat. Tidak memedulikan peluh yang membanjiri mereka. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat mereka mencapai orgasmenya masing-masing. Sehun menyemburkan sperma pertamanya ke dalam Luhan, kemudian amburk menindih Luhan.

"Jangan menindihku berat tahu," protes Luhan.

Kemudian Sehun beringsut pindah ke sisi Luhan. Merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Ia masih terengah-engah.

"Kurasa kita harus sering-sering melakukan ini. Tadi itu enak sekali," kata Sehun terus terang sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hmm," Luhan hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memejamkan matanya sepertinya ia kelelahan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Ia merasakan debaran aneh dalam hatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di dada Luhan ambil sesekali meremasnya.

.

.

.

.

.Sore harinya, sepertinya _appa_ Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan _bisnis_-nya bersama _eomma_ Luhan. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Sepertinya anak-anak belum pulang ya?" kata Kris sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kalau mereka sudah pulang pasti mereka sudah membuat ribut disini," gumam Zitao sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kris.

"Atau mungkin mereka berada di apartemenmu?" kata Kris lagi.

"Eh—tapi itu ada tas mereka berdua di sofa," kata Zitao ketika melihat tas bergambar rusa dan spiderman tergeletak di sofa.

"Coba kita cek di kamar Sehun," kata Kris sambil mengajak Zitao menuju kamar Sehun.

Mereka membuka pintu kamar dan—

"ASTAGA APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Bakal ditabok nih bikin ending begini XD

Tapi udah mentok nih hahaha saya emang sukanya bikin oneshot giniiihh kekeke~

Reviewnya yaayaaayaaa gomawooo ;)


End file.
